


Lavender Tea

by beaslei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Kissing, Love Confessions, Soulmates, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaslei/pseuds/beaslei
Summary: Once someone turns 18, they stop aging until they find their soulmate so they can grow old together.Kaede Akamatsu, 23, hasn't found her special someone yet.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and originally posted it on wattpad, but why not also share it here :^)

"Hey, do you like that movie?" While adjusting the pillow behind my back, I stuffed more chips in my mouth and looked at the screen. A cheesy romance. Why the hell were we watching this? Miu mumbled something I could identify as "The characters are a little flat" with Doritos in her mouth. I shook my head in annoyance, a few strands of hair falling out of the messy bun on my head. "God damn, swallow before you talk." Grinning, she took the entire pack of doritos and moved it into her lap. "You understood me, so where's the problem?" "That's unfair!", I shouted and tried to put the pack of chili flavored doritos back on the table, ignoring that the blanket fell off our legs. The incredible amount of pillows we got before watching the movie in the living room of our apartment had probably strongly decreased by now, considering how much we were moving and just jokingly arguing. And we probably wouldn't ever find them again. My best friend with the blonde ponytail tried to push me back with her foot, but failed because of the fluffy socks she wore. I knew that those things were no good! ...for her. "No Kaede, move back!" She got up, obviously wanting to pull me away, but tripped and landed on my lap. "I am the dorito queen and those chips are all mine!" Fuck, Miu was heavy, how much weight had she gained in the past few years?! "Get off me, my pants are shortly before saying goodbye and I really don't want to sit here in my panties!" Especially when I was wearing underwear that looked like it could easily belong to my grandma, but Miu did not need to know this.

The main character of the movie started crying, God knows why, which made Miu look up from our little fight. That was my chance! Quickly I grabbed the doritos... and fell off the sofa. Obviously in pain, I rubbed my arm. I was pretty sure I just broke my upper arm. When I sat up on the floor, Miu bursted out in laughter. "Mission failed", she managed to say in a half robot voice - well, as good as you can do that while laughing your guts out. If I thought about it, I probably had a really dumb expression on my face. The thought of me just sitting confused on the floor while one leg still on the couch made me giggle a little, which turned into loud laughter after a short period of time. And here we are, two young adults with dorito crumbs all over their pink unicorn hoodies, laughing over their own dumbness. And my mom thought I'd travel places all over the world by that time. But I regret nothing.

Barely 18 years old, I moved together with my best friend from high school, Miu Iruma. We both turned our talents into jobs; I earned my money with piano lessons for kids and Miu was an inventor - even though many of her inventions were pretty useless, I mean, who in the world needed a double toilet? If one of us was short on money, the other would help out as best as possible. It had always worked out, so we just kept on living like that.

"Well", I stood up and tried to brush the dorito crumbs off my shirt, "it's already 1 AM, we should go to sleep soon. We want healthy sleeping schedules, don't we?" Miu yawned, but still contradicted. "You're starting your piano lessons in the afternoon and I don't have work times anyways. We could just pull an all-nighter, you know?" Making my way to the door (and ignoring that we should really tidy up soon) I turned around and shook my head. "I said we don't want to mess up our sleeping schedules. And with we, I mean you and me. Okay, especially you." I walked back to the couch, got my gray slippers and pulled Miu up. She groaned and took a few steps to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Just come after you're done here, okay?", I told her. "No excuses." Not waiting to hear an answer, I went to brush my teeth and fell asleep shortly after my head touched the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some shit happens i dont remember. i should probably read this again. and there are way too many references in this fic.

It was 10 am. And I fell asleep on the train again. We shouldn't have stayed up until midnight, I knew it was a bad decision, but Miu really wanted to watch that movie. The question here was why anyone would want to watch that when it was just a waste of time and precious brain cells... In the seat behind me a woman tried to tell her son to sit down and actually stay on his seat, which resulted in him only crying louder. That was probably the downside of being a parent. Next to me was a teenager, I guessed she was about 16 or 17 years old, with earphones on. She seemed to not notice anyone or anything around her, not even the dog at her feet that had escaped its owner, an old woman on the other side of the wagon I had seen when I got on the train. At least I was pretty sure it was her dog, the fur pattern looked about the same as I remembered it. The floor of the train was wet and dirty due to the rain outside and people trampling with dirty soles. I made a mental note to be careful not to slip. A tissue was stuck to the bottom and slowly ripped with every person stepping on it and pulling it over the floor again. I slightly pitied the person who would have to clean this wet mess up. In a group seat was a girl in middle school age with two adults which I identified as her parents. They looked about 40, they had to be soulmates. To be honest, I envied them a little. I had always wondered how it was to love somebody. Like, really love, not just that middle school crush thing. Having kids and growing old together like this couple was the dream of many people, including me. I didn't really know how Miu felt about this, considering how little I asked her about this. The ticket inspector came down the wagon and I took the little card out of my phone case, the place where I always stored it. I had used the same picture for years, not that it really mattered anyways, I wouldn't age yet. The girl to my left put her headphones away and took her ticket out too. "Miss, your ticket please", the man with the white beard and the blue uniform said. I nodded and gave him the card I just got a few days ago. He looked at the photo, then at me and gave it back to me. Almost as if there was a difference, but that couldn't be. "And yours?", the ticket inspector asked the girl next to me. "Here you go", she almost whispered, her voice was just that silent, but at the same time I thought of it as oddly calming and soothing. When she took her paper ticket back and crumpled it in her hand as the bearded man moved on, I noticed her long pastel blue nails. She looked at my ticked card and I noticed her beautiful eyelashes. Fuck, I'd kill for her appearance. The girl smiled at me. "I'm happy for you" My confused stare seemed to make her giggle a little. "Your soulmate." "Huh?" "You found them, didn't you?" I had literally no idea what she was talking. The raindrops ran down the window as I spoke. "No, I didn't..." My confusion only got bigger. "Why do you think so?" The stare she gave me was almost as confused as I was at the moment. "Can I have that card for a moment?" I started to get what she wanted to say. "Umm... sure, I guess?", I awkwardly laughed and handed her the ticket. She intensely glared at the photo, then at me. At the photo, at me, at the photo and at me again. "No, I'm not wrong. You have aged, Kaede." "How do you know my name?" "It's on that card." "Oh." Slowly I realized what she just told me. "What did you say?" I didn't believe it at all. "Me aging is impossible." She shook her head. "But it's true. Maybe your soulmate is the person you'd least expect it to be." The person I'd least expect it to be... "Oh, I guess I should get going now, this is my stop" The girl stood up, slipped on the wet floor but managed to stay upwards and left the train. The last thing I saw of her were the little buns of pink hair which were bouncing as she walked. 

"Girl, you overthink wayyyy too much!", Miu yawned through the phone. "And you woke me up." I crossed my legs on the McDonald's seat, took another french fry and dipped it into the mayonaise. "I'm telling you, she seemed so legit it was almost creepy!" "Tch... Dude, it almost sounds like you're talking about some psychic or shit like that." "To be totally honest with you, it actually felt a little bit like that." Even through the crunching noise of me eating the french fry I could hear Miu sigh, but maybe that was the case because I was wearing earphones. "You're only sighing on me because you weren't there!", I stuffed another fry in my mouth as I spoke. "I quote: Swallow before you speak!" Okay, Miu was now officially the queen of haunting people with their own sentences. And that was not a good thing. "I'm seriously gonna kill you." As soon as I said that I realized that some of the other customers were staring at me. Grateful that at least some people were still minding their own business and didn't care about me making death threats I increased the volume of my phone. "Haha, sorry not sorry, that thought was just to hilarious to not say it out loud." Now it was my turn to sigh. "You're really lucky that you said this to me and not some random angry dude, you know?" "Why would I say this to a random person in the first place?" Damn, she was actually right. And I hated it. "But really", I talked into the phone, "jokes aside for now, I really do wonder if what that girl said was true." It was almost like I could feel Miu facepalming. "You know you're trusting a random pink haired chick you just met on the train, right?" "But she has a point!", I objected. I wondered what other people were thinking of me right now. To be honest, I didn't really care. "And why did you make her having pink hair an extra point..." "Don't trust the pink hairs." Dumb questions, dumb answers. I didn't get the point, but I didn't ask. "You know that a pink haired person could be my soulmate?" Miu chuckled. "If that was the case, I'd yeet them out of the next window if I were you." I took the empty paper bag of the fries, crumpled it and threw it in the direction of the trash can. "This bitch empty! YEET!" At this point I didn't even care if the world was to stare at me. "I honestly don't even wanna know what you just did, but I hope you didn't throw a pink haired person." Right. She couldn't see what I was doing. "Oh, oh, and before I forget it! It's that anthropologist guy's birthday tomorrow!" "Miu, his name is Korekiyo." "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Better go and buy him some expensive ass Italian wine or shit like that, I think he'd like it. It's culture. I think." Smiling, I shook my head. Miu had no clue of what she was doing, but I kinda liked it. "Come on, I gotta go now. I'll be sure to buy something good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love confessions happen :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter I actually remember because it hasn't been too long since i finished it!

"Miu" "Yes?" "Tell me something." I stared at the ceiling. The little amount of light that came from our desk lamp painted the room in a reddish light. "What the fuck should I tell you? The dog of the neighbors had a huge diarrhea last week, but I sincerely doubt you wanna hear that." Oh yes, she was so right. I did not want nor need to hear that. "No, I mean, something about you." "I'm human." I snorted. "Greetings from Captain Obvious, he knew that already."

Silence.

"What did you get for Korekiyo?", I asked, changing the topic "Old porcelain cups. I'm sure he'll like them since he likes this antique stuff." I turned my head to look at my best friend. "You look like something's bothering you" "I am? I don't know" I couln't really tell if she just made a sarcastic remark or if she really meant it serious. "Do you think Korekiyo has a soulmate?", Miu blurted out all of a sudden. "Huh?", I let out a perplexed sound. "I think so, why are you asking?" Miu jumped up with a frustrated expression on her face. In response I just turned around and grapped the pillow on the bed we were on. "God fucking dammit!", she shouted and clenched her fists, "Before we find our soulmate, everyone probably already is in a relationship with theirs and it fucking sucks! I don't wanna be forever alone!" Her sudden anger took me back a bit. Until today I never really thought of her as that kind of person who would bother about that and if I asked her about wanting to find her soulmate, Miu'd always act disinterested. But it seemed like she actually cared more than she pretended to. "I'm sure we'll find our significant other soon enough, no need to worry. After all, it's destined by fate that you two meet." 

A loud thud echoed through the room as Miu slammed her hand against the wall. "It isn't as easy as you're saying it is! You know the system is a messed up piece of shit!" This whole situation infuriated me. "Do you really think I wasn't taught about that?!" Great, now I was angry too. I grabbed Miu's shoulders and shook her violently. Her eyes widened, probably in shock over me snapping. "You know, after all I've heard, I probably already met my soulmate and I'll never know!" As I saw her irritated stare, I knew that I probably just went too far. Our faces were only a few centimeters apart from each other, we both were breathing kind of heavily. I saw Miu as close as I never did before and she was beautiful. For a girl. If I was gay, I'd definitely be in love with her. "I'm sorry" I quickly apologised and pulled back, actually being a little disappointed about the fact I had to get away from her. A little smile made its way on the blue eyed girl's face and she let out a pathetic laugh. "It's fine. I guess we both aren't as cool about this as we'd like to be..." I guess that was true. Much more than I'd like it to be. "You know, it's actually possible to fall for someone else than your soulmate..." That left me confused. I heard of stories like that before, but I always thought they were either made up or exceptions. Seemed like they weren't. "How does that work? I though you were destined to be with your soulmate?" Miu sighwd and let herself fall backwards to land next to me on the bed. I looked down on her face. She seemed exhausted and her eyes were closed. "I don't know either man", she answered, "You already know the system is a messed up piece of shit." "It probably is" After all, I knew that it was possible that the only contact you ever had with your soulmate was standing next to them on the train. At one point in your life, you were definitely going to meet your soulmate and that unleashed the aging process. What that contact was, wasn't said. Only about 60% of all existing people actually got to really know their soulmate and even less got together with them. "You look older too, Miu. We probably both already met our soulmate and just don't know about it." "Well, fuck then", she said unfocused and stared at me. It was still raining and the rain made everything outside the window look blurry. The pastel pink blanket wrapped around my legs gave the whole scene a comfortable vibe. The pastel pink blanket wrapped around my legs gave the whole scene a comfortable vibe. The whole bed was plastered with pillows Miu and I had to buy at one point. We both were suckers for fluffy and cute things and when we saw something we liked, oh boy. Miu stood up. "Where are you going?", I asked her. "I'm gonna get some tea, why?" "I want some too." She sighed. "Fine. Which one?" "We only have one kind of tea." Miu blinked a few times in realization. "Oh. Yeah. Right." 

I sat on the floor, leaning my back against the kitchen counter and sipping my tea. Miu leaned against the white kitchen door. We were drinking our lemon teas in silence. Without turning my head, I looked at the female in front of me. Everything of her was absolutely stunning. How could such a perfect human like her possibly be my best friend, how did I even deserve her? I didn't know. The blue of her eyes looked calming to me, even though I had no idea how I noticed that. She had sloppily tied her hair up in the back of her neck and a few strands were falling forward, but she just pushed them behind her ear with her middle finger. The way she did it was kind of aesthetic and I found myself to be absolutely amazed by it. Maybe it was just the way she did things. Or maybe it was just her. Maybe she just fascinated me. Never before had a person managed to hypnotize me this way. "Something wrong?", Miu asked. I hadn't even noticed she looked at me. "You were staring at me" I felt caught. "Maybe? I don't know" The blonde chuckled sarcastically. "You were staring at me like I'm a neon pink monkey! Which I'm not because monkeys aren't as sexy as I am.", she added dryly. That response made me smile. Another thing I liked about Miu, her humor, or rather, how sarcastic and ironic it was. I never knew why I found her just being herself so appealing. It surprised me that I even saw her as appealing. I probably always thought that, but didn't realize it. 

Wait a minute.

Was I just coming to terms with having a crush on her?

The light of the lamp flickered and went out completely. Miu put her cup on the counter. "Well, shit." I placed my cup next to hers and quickly bound my hair tie around the handle (I wanted to know which one of the cups was mine later). "Blackout.", I stated in one word but Miu already went somewhere else. "Where are the motherfucking candles, Kaede?", I heard her shout from the room next door. "How should I know?" "Well, duh, you were the last person who had them!" And when would that have been? I knew she meant the red candles we once got from the grocery store, but I didn't remember when I should've done anything with them. "You know, the red ones! The ones you put on the table when your family came over!" I heard the inventor going through boxes in the supply closet in the bathroom and silently cursing. Taking my phone out, I walked over to her and turned the flashlight on. "I don't see them.", I told her. Miu snorted. "Do you think I do?" No, I don't. "It can't be helped then. We're in the dark." I saw her straighten her back all of a sudden and took her hand, god knows why. Maybe to calm her down. Or maybe because I just wanted to take her hand. "Is something wrong?" Miu pulled me up and pushed me out of the bathroom, to the bedroom window, where we had at least a little bit of light from the streets. It was obvious she felt uncomfortable. She clenched her fists around the sleeves of my hoodie and looked up to me. "Don't laugh, okay?" I silently shook my head, in awe over how pretty she was when you looked at her closely. "Actually...", she hesitated for a moment, "I'm a little scared of the dark." I smirked. "I know" The tight grip around my arm loosened a bit. A few wordless stutters escaped Miu's mouth and I felt my heart jump. "Don't you think I notice how you always hurry to your bed after you turn off the light?" There was it. The knowledge about all the small things she did. All the little habits she had. "Or how you hate to be the first one to enter a dark room?" "You know way too much about me." I chuckled. Of course I did. "We have lived together for years." I didn't know why that came to my mind just now, but her name was pretty. I liked it. I loved to say it. "Can we sit down?", she asked and took my hand. I felt like I was going to cry. Without any words I pulled Miu down - I didn't trust my voice. She didn't say anything either so we were just holding hands in silence while my heartbeat was a thousand times faster than its usual speed. Suddenly I felt Miu's head on my shoulder and slightly panicked. "It's silent", Miu whispered. That was true and I didn't know if I liked it or not. I wasn't used to silence at all. "I don't know what to do", she said and adjusted her head. "Same." I closed my eyes. "You know, speaking theoretically, what if we were soulmates and just didn't realize it?", I asked. It probably was a dumb idea, she would think I was weird. "So you wondered about that too, huh?" "I mean, it's certainly a possibility, you can't deny that." Miu sighed. "Would be cool if it was that easy - not that I wouldn't like it to happen!", she hastily added. What was that supposed to mean? I was confused. Miu took a deep breath. She should seemed to be struggling internally. "I... I've liked you for quite a while now, I guess. Since high school." I was absolutely breathless. Her words hit me without any preparation. "I don't really know when I caught feelings for you", she admitted. Her voice was shaking and she clutched the blanket in nervousness. I felt like my heart was pounding out of my chest. How was I this lucky? How did someone as amazing as Miu like me? I felt like it was completely impossible. Miu putting her hand on my face and gently stroking my cheek gently with her fingers made me realize I was crying just as hard as she was. Somehow I found the courage to hug her. And from there on there was no going back. I let everything out. All the feelings I had bottled up for so long that I hadn't even realized them myself. All that time I didn't realize my admiration towards her were romantic feelings. I remembered feeling like I had to like someone and convincing myself I liked Shuichi. Thinking about it, I always thought that every little thing about Miu's appearance was absolutely beautiful. Heck, just her doing a hair flip resulted in me being dumbstruck for what felt like hours. I wanted to run my hands through her hair for hours. I wanted to look at her for as long as I could. The warmth of her next to me made my heart skip a beat.

So this was how love felt.

And my dumbass was always searching this feeling in a boy when it had been there for years, just not... for a person I was expecting. I had always been a person to adapt fast so I wasnt really surprised that I got along with the fact of being in love with someone so well.

Miu pulled away from me. Her face was just inches apart from mine. "Can I?", she wispered. I just nodded. Of course she could. Wasn't like I was going to deny what I've wanted for years. 

Seconds later her lips were on mine.

And it felt so right.

Miu definitely wasn't the first person I had kissed, bud she definitely was the first person to give me this kind of feeling. The fuzzy feeling that took over my body when I was with her, the warmth that clouded my mind. Kinda like lavender tea.  
Holy shit. I was so fucking in love. And I didn't regret it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yo feedback appreciated thanks, your dumb lesbian kiki is out


End file.
